vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Composite)
|-|Link= |-|Child Link= |-|Adult Link= |-|Toon Link= |-|Past Link= |-|Mounted Link= |-|Breath of the Wild Link= |-|Deku Link= |-|Goron Link= |-|Zora Link= |-|Fierce Link= |-|Wolf Link= Summary Link is the name given to the legendary Hero of Time in the Legend of Zelda series. Every time the land of Hyrule requires a savior, without fail, Link will appear in a new incarnation. He is a skilled swordsman and has, with various abilities, defeated hordes of enemies and overcome hundreds to thousands of challenges. He is the wielder of the legendary blade and will, apparently, always overcome his antagonist. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, at least 5-C, probably 4-C Name: Link, Hero of Time Origin: Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Timeless Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing, Weapon Mastery of several weapons, Martial Arts, Stealth, Athleticism, Enhanced Life Support (including enhanced water breathing and the like), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Resurrection, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid-Low, higher with weapons), Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Teleportation, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Possession of Animals, Time Stop and Time Travel, Explosion Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Expansive Pockets, Duplication, Resistance to Heat and other various elements, Can access temporary invincibility, Able to manipulate and use the TriForce, Gliding, Reality Warping with TriForce, Size Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Was able to best Skull Kid while in possession of Majora's Mask, which he was using to make the moon destroy the world), probably Star level (Superior to Demise and Ganon, the former of which was able to make a sub-dimension containing a sun) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Onox, who is Mach 1941) Lifting Strength: At least Class P+, probably Class E+ (Superior to Majora, who was able to move the moon, and therefore superior to the Four Giants of Termina, each of which was capable of halting the descent of the moon) Striking Strength: Class XGJ Durability: At least Moon level (Tanked hits from a restricted Majora), probably Star level (Tanked hits from peak form Ganondorf and Demise) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman, literally walks off massive amounts of lethal injuries only to fight again seconds later Range: Extended melee typically, up to tens to hundreds of meters with common equipment, up to thousands of meters with certain gear, stellar distances with the Triforce Standard Equipment: The Master Sword, The Triforce, A multitude of other swords including... The Giant's Knife, The Kokiri Sword, The Biggoron Sword, The Goddess' Sword, Four Sword, Sacred Sword, Magical Sword, Ultimate Sword, Fairy's Sword, Hero's Bow, and a multitude of other items and masks that allow Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, etc, Ocarina of Time, Epona (horse), Sheikah Slate, Hang-Glider, and so on (for a complete list, read this) Intelligence: Above Average, able to master weapons and skills easily and understands and can figure out puzzles casually Weaknesses: Many powers rely on certain items or ammunition counts, limited magic energy, stamina can run out quickly if he overexerts himself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Knights Category:Iconic Characters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Composite Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Healing Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Axe Users Category:Shield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Users Category:Athletes Category:Life Support Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Holy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Wind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Sand Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Possession Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Nintendo Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Composite Characters Category:Composites Category:Super Smash Bros.